This invention relates to backpacks and particularly to backpack structures suitable for carrying substantial loads for extended time periods. Much has been done in the design of backpacks to deal with discomfort on the part of the wearer resulting from pressure points at any of a number of locations. Typical areas of such concentrated loads may be on the shoulders or hips or the back itself may become tired if too much a load has been carried on the shoulders for too long, rather than on the hips.
To deal with such problems, manufacturers of backpacks have provided padded shoulder straps, padded waistbands, padded back panels, etc. Typically the back and waistband members have been formed in a single unit. In some cases it has been found that pressure points are actually introduced by the pads themselves since some padded members will tend to wrinkle and bunch up when carried over one's shoulders or around one's waist resulting in creating pressure points.
It has also been found that when the waistband members are combined with the back panels, there is frequently a lack of flexibility which results in the pack not fitting as well as would be desirable. Most of the above problems have been dealt with in a number of ways by a number of different backpack manufacturers and the result has been that such backpacks have become progressively more complex and more expensive. There is thus a need for a truly comfortable backpack for carrying substantial loads which is significantly less expensive than most of the better backpacks presently available.